Chima Gota
Chimaru Gota or Chima for short created by MCN51FJ is a fanmade character from the 'Bakugan' series. She is a member of the Vestal Bakugan Battle Brawlers, the number 1 Aquos brawler and the partner of Choji "Marucho" Marukura. Her current guardian bakugan are Aquos Tribrain and Aquos Mutant Elfin. Character Design Description Chima is a Vestal girl who is the sweetest and most intelligent of the Brawlers. She lives in a wealthy family and was taught in many fields of education because her parents wanting her to be the perfect daughter. Chima dislikes the idea of becoming a scholar, but refuses to let her parents or her friends down. She soon became a loyal and trust-worthy brawler when Bakugan appeared and gives much needed information to her fellow brawlers. She is very sweet and fun loving and is quite oblivious to guys hitting on her as she considered to be the most attractive girl out of the female Brawlers. She also has a habit of giving kisses to those she feels closest to, like Ho and Marucho, and refers to many people with traditional japanese honorifics. Chima is the master of Aquos Bakugan. Her words for choosing this element is this: "Water is beautiful, loving and calm, but can be dangerous and influenced. Like me, I tend to be smooth and to just try to 'go with the flow' as the waves. My bubbley persona and strategy making mind are my keys to victory. I am Chima Gota, the fluid Aquos Brawler." Story Battle Brawlers New Vestroia Gundalian Invaders Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 Arc 2 Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Aquos Dolphior: Guardian Bakugan **Aquos Sharkon: Gained after passing Frosch's test. *Aquos Limulis *Aquos Juggernoid *Aquos Stinglash *Aquos Siege *Aquos Griffon *Aquos Rattloid *Aquos Mantris *Aquos Robotalion New Vestroia *Aquos Anglis: Guardian Bakugan **Aquos Deepsea Anglis: Evolved after receiving the Aquos energy from Frosch. *Aquos Wontu *Aquos Elfin: Temporary *Aquos Dolphior *Aquos Tripod Zeta: Bakugan Trap Gundalian Invaders *Aquos Wontia: Guardian Bakugan *Subtrident: Battle Gear Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 *Aquos Tribrain: Guardian Bakugan *Mechtogan Neptuna **Mechtogan Titan Neptuna Arc 2 *Aquos Mutant Elfin: Guardian Bakugan *Aquos Tribrain: Second Guardian Bakugan *Mechtogan Maelstrum *Aquos Oceana: Elfin and Tribrain Fusion Dimensions Trivia *Chima is considered to be the heart and soul of joy within the brawlers. *She is the most curvacious and well-endowed of all the female brawlers, more so than Julie. *Her hairstyle is very similar to Mira and Lync's. *Chima has a crush on Ho and at times has shown this openly, even though the two have a brother/sister-like relationship. *Since her debut Chima has teamed up with Marucho every battle, though she is considered to be the best Aquos brawler. *She is quite oblivious to almost any boy hitting on her. *Much like Kaza, Chima often acts as a mother figure towards the other brawlers. *Despite being older than Terra, Chima has a somewhat higher voice. Battles Opponents & Outcome Battle Brawlers *Jenny and Jewls (tag w/ Ho Roshi) - Win *Hikaru Komane (tag w/ Kaza Kizuka) - Lose *Klaus Von Hertzon (tag w/ Marucho Marukura) - Lose *Klaus Von Hertzon, Chan Lee and Julio Santana (tag w/ Marucho, Ho, Hikaru, Dan and Runo) - Win *Masquerade - Lose *Frosch/Illusionary Chima - Win *Ho Roshi - Lose *Hairadee and Taygen (tag w/ Marucho, Kaza and Shun) - Win *Taygen (tag w/ Marucho, Jenny and Jewls) - Win *Naga/Hal-G (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win New Vestroia *Mylene Phaoroh (tag w/ Marucho, Kaza and Shun) - Win *Unknown Brawler - Lose (on purpose) *Shadow Prove (tag w/ Marucho Marukura) - Win *Volt Luster (tag w/ Marucho Marukura) - Lose *Mylene Phaoroh and Shadow Prove (tag w/ Marucho, Kaza, Shun and Zack) - Win *Spectra Phantom (tag w/ Marucho, Ho, Dan, Terra and Mira) - Win *Hydron and Shadow Prove (tag w/ Marucho Marukura) - Win *Shadow Prove and Lync Volan (tag w/ Marucho, Zack and Ace) - Lose *Mylene Phaoroh and Shadow Prove (tag w/ Mira, Terra and Spectra/Keith) - Win *Zenoheld (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers Resistance) - Win Gundalian Invaders *Sid Arcale and Lena Isis (tag w/ Ho, Marucho and Dan) - Win *Ren Krawler (tag w/ Marucho) - Win *Sid Arcale and Casey (tag w/ Terra, Marucho and Jake) - Win *Stoica (tag w/ Marucho) - No Outcome *Airzel and Mason Brown (tag w/ Marucho, Terra and Jake) - Draw *Nurzak and Ren Krawler (tag w/ Hikaru, Fabia and Marucho) - No Outcome *Stoica and Gill (tag w/ Terra, Marucho and Jake) - Lose *Gill and Airzel (tag w/ Kaza, Shun and Marucho) - Lose *Terra Miyane and Jake Vallory (tag w/ Marucho) - No Outcome *Airzel (tag w/ Marucho) - No Outcome *Gill, Stoica, Kazarina and Airzel (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Zenet Surrow (tag w/ Marucho) - No Outcome *Barodius (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Lose Mechtannium Surge Arc 1 *Jack Punt - Win *Marzon - No Outcome *Marzon (tag w/ Ho, Hikaru, Terra, Kaza and Zack) - No Outcome *Tri-Tornados (tag w/ Kaza Kizuka) - Win *Switch Sisters (tag w/ Kaza Kizuka) - Win *Jack Punt (tag w/ Marucho) - Win *Capture the Flag (tag w/ Zack, Marucho, Kaza, Shun, Terra, Hikaru, Paige and Rafe) - Win *Sellon - Win *Kaza Kizuka - Lose *Anubias and Robin (tag w/ Kaza, Shun and Marucho) - No Outcome *Chaos Bakugan (tag w/ Marucho, Hikaru, Terra, Zack, Kaza, Shun, Paige, Rafe, Spectra) - Win *Anubias and Sellon (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - No Outcome *Mag Mel (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Lose *Anubias and Sellon (tag w/ Ho, Dan, Shun, Kaza and Marucho) - Win Category:Bakugan series characters Category:Female characters Category:Water users